


ice dance

by Okumen



Series: Yule Tides [2]
Category: Bloody Monday
Genre: Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Pan and Hansel at an ice rink at Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ice dance

Peter Pan was not really the athletic type, and usually, he didn't agree on going out much to do some physical activity. But of course, the few times that it did happen, it was because Hansel had convinced him to do one thing or another. Really though, Peter Pan was no athlete, and he preferred sitting in front of his computer screens somewhere a bit more private where he didn't have to worry about being bothered _too_ much.

He slipped for the 34th time, and landed on the ice hard on his ass. Going to a Japanese ice skating rink during Christmas was a nice idea and all, but the hacker had never skated before, and he has found that he's not exactly a quick learner when it comes to any kind of physical activity.

Hansel twirled around him, effortlessly stopping in front of him. The Frenchman looked far too amused, if one had asked Peter. But then he obviously was incredibly experienced on the ice - or a natural. Peter supposed that it was not odd that he was a capable skater, he was good at a lot of things.

Other people - couples, mostly - skirted around them, and Hansel slipped down in a smooth crouch, offering him a hand. "Come on, I'm not letting you give up yet." Peter Pan's breath halted for a few moments. The smile on Hansel's face was dazzling. His head tipped a little to the side, still his soft, cheerful smile in place. "Is something wrong, Peter?"

Peter shook his head, and took the offered hand. He wasn't going to tell him that when he smiled like that, with the warm lamp light of the Christmas decorations making his hair glow, he looked like a prince who stepped right out of a fairy tale. Hansel pulled him to his feet, and when the hacker stumbled and felt as if he was about to fall back down, Hansel wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him close. He shifted grip on Peter's hand. "Why are you making us take a dance position?" Peter Pan asked, finally meeting his eyes again.

"Because," Hansel smiled that smile again, and Peter had to force himself to breathe normally. "this is dancing. We have danced before, remember?" He remembered. It had been quite an expereience. Peter shook his head with a sigh. "I remember you dragging me into a lot of weird things." Hansel chuckled. "I have, haven't I?" He pulled his fellow terrorist across the ice in a smooth imitation of a waltz or some other kind of fancy dance. Peter had never really cared to learn the differences. "But have you had a bad time?" he asked.

Peter shook his head again. "I suppose not," he said. He gripped onto Hansel's shoulders tightly when the Frenchman moved both hands to his hips. "How come you are so good at everything, anyway?" he asked. He must be holding on pretty hard because his fingers was going white, but Hansel's smile was not faltering even the slightest bit. "Some things needs to remain a mystery, don't they?" he said smoothly. Peter Pan huffed, and let out a long-suffering sigh. "You drive me mad sometimes," he muttered. Hansel grinned, and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "For better or for worse," he chimed happily.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: this is my first time at the ice rink and ive fallen on my butt at least 34 times so far but you keep skating around me like a fuckin pro au


End file.
